joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuri
Shuri is the Princess of Wakanda, daughter of T'Chaka and Ramonda, sister of T'Challa, and the leader of the Wakandan Design Group. An innovator responsible for creating much of Wakanda's modern technology, she is also known for designing the current generation Panther Habits. After her brother's coronation, Shuri assisted him and the Dora Milaje in tracking down Ulysses Klaue, only to be forced to flee the Golden City as Erik Killmonger overthrew the throne, eventually returning to reclaim Wakanda. Shortly after, Shuri succeeding in eliminating the HYDRA programming from Bucky Barnes' mind. Two years later, she was tasked by her brother and the Avengers in removing the Mind Stone from Vision's head to have Wanda Maximoff destroy it as the android was under threat from Thanos. She was soon compromised by Corvus Glaive, who ambushed her lab and quickly defeated Shuri. Later, Shuri was among the many who died when Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and wiped out half the life in the universe. She was resurrected by Hulk in 2023, upon which she participated in the Battle of Earth. Personality Shuri is a technological genius at heart, making good use of the abundance of the rare metal Vibranium to help advance her home country. She is always willing to continue innovations for whatever she invents, believing there's no end to a device's improvement. The Wakandan princess gets very excited to have her latest creation used by herself, her brother, etc. to see how effective it is.Like many younger siblings, Shuri has a very childlike demeanor, always teasing T'Challa and never having much regards to formality. But she loves her family a lot and does become very concerned for her brother's safety. Not to mention that she has faith in her brother in becoming a great king and the next Black Panther, always willing to stand by his side. Shuri is a big fan of American culture, with a lot of her inventions hinted to be directly inspired by movies that she would watch with her father. She often dresses in American style clothing as well, such as brand t-shirts, jeans, and shorts in high contrast to the traditional or high-class clothes of other Wakandans. Shuri also disliked traditional ceremonial clothing, once complaining about the corset she had to wear during T'Challa's crowning ceremony. She also appears to be very interested in social media, recording instances of her pranks on T'Challa and quoting internet memes at him. She can also be sarcastic at times and doesn't suffer fools. When Everett Ross asked Shuri what to do with the Wakandan planes he found, she responded impatiently, since she was fighting off Killmonger at the time, telling him "Shoot them down, genius!". Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Shuri is extraordinarily intelligent despite her young age. Indeed, her intelligence marks her as the smartest human in the world, surpassing even Tony Stark, which allows her to be in charge of the Wakandan Design Group and create some of the most recent Wakandan advanced technology. *'Master Engineer': Shuri is an exceptionally accomplished and ingeniously prolific engineer, as she developed and overseen Wakanda's technology, including weaponry, defenses, communications, transportation, her own energy blast gauntlets, her brother T'Challa's new Panther Habit and Bucky Barnes' Vibranium arm. *'Master Scientist': Shuri is an exceptional scientist, being the leader of the science division of Wakanda, with her having thus been able to quickly come up with a method to remove the Mind Stone harmlessly from Vision superior to that of the renowned scientist Bruce Banner. *'Bilingualism': Shuri is fluent in her native language, Xhosa as well as English. *'Combatant': Although not a Wakanda Warrior and the leader of the Wakandan Design Group and rarely fighting in the front-lines, Shuri is nevertheless an excellent fighter on her own right, displaying great proficiency with a Wakandan Spear, able to defeat many Border Tribe members with ease, surviving the Battle of Mount Bashenga with no injury. She also managed to briefly fight against Erik Killmonger for a time but was swiftly defeated. Equipment *'Vibranium Gauntlets': These gauntlets shoot blasts of sonic energy powerful enough to subdue Killmonger in the Golden Jaguar Habit. They are also able to send grown men flying several feet. *'Sonic Spear': Shuri goes into battle against Killmonger's forces and gains one of these weapons, which Killmonger states are powerful enough to stop a tank. *'Kimoyo Beads': Shuri is able to communicate with people and remote Wakandan technology using these beads, including control of the vast Vibranium mines. *'Remote Access Kimoyo Beads': Shuri uses this equipment to drive and pilot various vehicles from her lab in Wakanda. These disks also possess an array of advanced technological capabilities. Shuri's Designs *'Panther Habit': Upgraded by Shuri, the Panther Habit is now one of Wakanda's more advanced products, housing an advanced array of sophisticated technology to greatly enhance T'Challa's capabilities as the Black Panther. The most prominent feature of the upgraded Habit is its ability to redistribute stored energy. It can receive energy from any incoming source, such as bullets being fired at T'Challa or attacks from enemies. *'Griot': Griot is an artificial intelligence created by Shuri, using it such as to guide Everett Ross to pursue three jets that Erik Killmonger had ordered an attack on New York City, London, and Hong Kong. *'Remote Access Kimoyo Beads': The Remote Access Beads can transmit control to the console in Shuri's Lab, allowing a user to remotely pilot any vehicle they're placed on, even from large distances. *'Vibranium Gauntlets': Due to the connection between Wakanda and the panther goddess Bast, Shuri designed the gauntlets so they would have the shape of a panther. The Vibranium Gauntlets can fire single energy shots that are powerful enough to throw grown men in the air and force a wearer of a Panther Habit to step back when hit. Relationships Family *T'Challa/Black Panther - Brother *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Vision † **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Savior **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Thor **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Nebula **Mantis *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Pepper Potts *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Korg *Miek *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora (alternate timeline) *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Ulysses Klaue † *W'Kabi - Former Ally *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer *Thanos † - KillerCategory:Wakandan Royal FamilyCategory:Heart-Shaped HerbCategory:MultilingualCategory:Time Runs Out casualtiesCategory:Formerly DeceasedCategory:Ebony Blade User Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Marvel Category:Females Category:Super-Heroes Category:New Avengers Category:Fictional character Category:Black Hair Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Black Panther Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters